Awkward
by bri ght fading
Summary: have you ever met the one guy that makes you feel awkward? like everything that comes out of your mouth is stupid? i have. his name is nick jonas.


( summary ) have you ever met the one guy that makes you feel awkward

**( summary ) **have you ever met the one guy that makes you feel awkward? like everything that comes out of your mouth is stupid? i have. his name is nick jonas.

**( disclaimer ) **i don't own it. scratch that. persephone's mine.

**( awkward )**

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more? See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it real or just another crush?_

So have you ever met just one guy that makes you feel awkward? Like everything that comes out of your mouth is stupid? The one that makes you trip over nothing? Or maybe run into doors cause you're too busy looking at him? Or that one guy that one you look up, he's looking at you with some expression you can't make out?

I suppose every girl finds that guy at one point in time or another. Most people would call a first crush or first love, but I just call him my best friend. I'm not _in love_ with him, but I do love him. He's just the guy I can call in the middle of the night because I can't sleep or the guy that hugs me, just because he can. Who's this guy you ask?

Nick Jonas.

That's right. The youngest member of the famous Jonas Brothers and the second youngest in his family. We used to live next to each other. In Wyckoff. Our parents were friends so we saw a lot of each other and we just sort of _clicked._ I hate using words like click though. It's just so…clichéd. We aren't the type for clichés, either. Trust me.

I moved, though. Most people would think he moved away first, y'know? Because he made it big and stuff. Anyways. My parents were killed, in a car crash. I was sent to Michigan to live with my _babcia_. It's 'grandmother' in Polish. I was upset, like I swore I wouldn't leave. It didn't work.

Sure, we wrote letters, but you know how it gets. Things get busy and it slowly goes to the back of your mind. We lost contact in the end.

So I had moved to California, live out my dreams of being a major stylist(and my _babcia_ met a man. she's not old. about fifty). I'm good with make up. Even if I am fifteen. My mom was a famous beautician and taught me everything. So I found out there was a band looking for a stylist, so I applied. I really didn't think much of it. So imagine my surprise when I get a letter with the Jonas Brothers insignia.

Meeting the brothers again was quite the adventure. They all remembered me and as much as they could. So talking to Nick was just…awkward. We were both quiet and sort of shifty. You know, how kids get around their crushes? Except we do _not_ have a crush on each other. Best friends.

So my second surprise was when I was told that I was going to be going on tour with them. That meant city to city, nights in hotel rooms. I was ecstatic. Really. I did the whole squeally, hug everybody thing, that like cheerleaders or something do.

I'd like to be able to say that things between me and Nick got better. They didn't.

Being around each other all the time, sorta made us get close again. But there was something that just wasn't the same. We weren't six anymore. We weren't eight when I was leaving. No, we were fifteen. Seven years does a lot to people.

I found myself tripping, dropping things, stuttering, suddenly spacing out. All sorts of weird things. It was just around Nick. He didn't seem to notice. It was almost like he was doing the same thing. Who knows.

So Joe and I were chilling and I was playing keyboard so he could write a song (Nick taught me). So he casually approached the subject of me and Nick. I'm blonde, alright, so I didn't really catch it. I didn't see anything wrong with it so I answered all his questions. Til one.

_So do you like Nick?_

I guess I looked like a guppy or something as equally embarrassing. Cause Joe just laughed before shaking his head and going back to what he was doing. I just stared for a few more seconds before responding with an affirmative 'no'. He clucked his tongue but said nothing.

I guess that's what started me thinking about it. I didn't like Nick, _did I_? No. That was crazy. He was my best friend. Had been since we were three. I wasn't prepared for him to approach me when I was sitting out behind the venue we were playing. Generally this was my alone time, while they did meet and greets. Too many people and screaming girls for me.

Back to what I was saying. I screamed (or squealed) and dropped the drink that was in my hand. I didn't bother to move to get it. I'd do something embarrassing again. He laughed and sat down next to me. The silence? Awkward. Completely and unforgettably awkward.

We didn't say anything. Absolutely nothing. Joe came up from behind Nick, shaking his head at me like he had that day, before saying it was time to go. We all lagged back to the bus.

That's sorta where I am now. Staring at the ceiling of my bunk. I got down before making my way out of the back. I moved slowly, the bus was moving, and quietly, people were sleeping. I made my famous double chocolaty milk before sitting at the table. I was sipping it when someone came from the back. Nick, of course. In nothing but his boxers.

"Can't sleep?" he asked softly, slumping down across from me. I shook my head, pushing the milk across the table to him. This was our sort of late night tradition, if we couldn't sleep. He gave a small smile and took a sip of the milk, setting it between us.

Silence came between us. And you know what? It wasn't so awkward.

So maybe it's just me that feels this awkward thing? Who knows?

One thing I do know? I do _not_ have a crush on my best friend.


End file.
